mhocfandomcom-20200214-history
Djenial
Djenial MP AL is a British Labour Party politician who is currently Leader of the Labour Party and Deputy Leader of the Official Opposition. Until the Model United Kingdom general election, February 2016 was the Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, and Government Chief Whip. He is currently the Chairman of Ways and Means (the most senior Deputy Speaker of the House of Commons), having previously been Second Deputy Chairman of Way and Means (third most senior) under Athanaton, and since the 1 July 2016, has been serving in the 11th Opposition between the Liberal Democrats and the Labour Party as Shadow Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government. On the 28 July 2016, he additionally took on the role of Shadow Home Secretary, announcing that he would be stepping down from the position of Shadow Communities and Local Government Secretary as soon as a replacement could be found. He was one of two Members of Parliament for the Scottish Borders seat, having been elected in the Model United Kingdom general election, October 2015, and then losing his seat in the February 2016 election. Prior to this he was a National MP from April 2015 until October 2015, and he is now one once again after being given one by the Labour Party. He is an Achievement Lord in the House of Lords, sitting as the 1st Duke of The Weald, however he is currently serving in the House of Commons as one of the six Lords who have chosen to do so. Djenial is one of the most respected members in the Model House of Commons, and has run for the position of Speaker of the House of Commons at every election (4 times), first beaten by RoryTime, secondly by Athanaton, thirdly by Padanub, and fourthly by TheQuipton, stating after losing every time that he was content with the elected candidate. A staunch supporter of the monarchy, he has been known for controversy such as the 'Motion Recognising the Reign of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II as the Longest in British History', which was never sent to vote, as well as changing his views on the renewal of Trident and nuclear weapons. This was after having to whip his party to vote for abolishing them, garnering both respect from the left, but also contempt from members of his own party and the right. He was the longest serving Government Chief Whip and Secretary of State for Local Government in the history of the Model House of Commons and was the first ever Labour Member of Parliament in the Scottish Borders, which was created for the March 2015 general election. He was the only remaining cabinet member that had been continually serving in his positions since the 4th Government until the 8th. He is currently the longest serving Deputy Speaker of the House of Commons, as there are no longer any current Deputy Speakers that served under Timanfya, and Djenial is the only one still serving who was appointed by RoryTime. He has also been continually serving as an MP in the House of Commons since the March 2015 election. After AlmightyWibble stepped down as Leader of the Labour Party and defected to the Greens, Djenial was appointed as Acting Labour Leader after both Deputy Leaders, Dynamic 12 and Akc8 were dismissed by him as he resigned. He was Acting Leader for 10 days before closely losing the following leadership election, in which Dynamic 12 was elected. On the 24 July, Dynamic 12 deleted his account, therefore launching another leadership election, which Djenial won, with 77% of the vote, or 17 out of 22, giving him the largest percentage share of the vote in an election for the Leader of the Labour Party in MHoC history. Legislation Sale of Helium Bill After receiving support from the rest of the government, Djenial submitted the 'Sale of Helium Bill' (B137), which was passed by the House of Commons by 64 votes to 19. When the bill was introduced to the Lords, it was amended by removing 'meteorological studies' as a leisure activity, and despite this only receiving negative comments, was passed by 15 Contents to 7 Not Contents. After going through the amendments committee, the bill was put up for a final vote and was rejected by the Lords by 16 Not Contents to 14 Contents, after it was found to be clashing with EU VAT law. On its return to the Commons, it was edited so as to create a new 'Helium Tax', rather than raise VAT, and the amendment added in the Lords was removed. Its vote in the House of Commons ended on the 4 December 2015, and was passed 64 votes to 29. It was again returned to the House of Lords in April 2016, 9 months after first being introduced in the House of Commons in July 2015, and was passed with 17 Content to 7 Not Contents. The bill has now been sent to the Committee Stage. The Sale of Helium Bill remains to be the only bill Djenial has ever submitted. Political Beliefs After joining MHoC, Djenial described himself as being pro EU and for Trident, however now says he is neither of these. Whilst not wanting the UK to leave the EU, he has expressed doubts over it, after his own bill (The Sale of Helium Bill) was rejected in the House of Lords due to EU restrictions. After having to persuade his party and other Government MPs who were for Trident to vote to abolish it, his opinion on Trident also changed. 3rd Term Beginnings and the 4th Government After initially deciding to become an independent, Djenial was persuaded by can_triforce, Leader of the Labour Party, to join Labour. He was then asked to stand as a Parliamentary Candidate for Central Scotland in the Model United Kingdom General Election, March 2015, achieving just 5.6% of the vote, therefore failing to be elected. Following this, he was then elected as a National MP for Labour at the beginning of the 4th Government. A few weeks into the 4th Government, Chief Whip of the Labour Party DevonianAD resigned triggering an election. Djenial was elected with 66% of the vote, beating AlmightWibble, also becoming Government Chief Whip. When AlmightWibble then stood down as Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, Djenial was chosen as his replacement. In June 2015 he ran for Deputy Leader of the Labour Party, but narrowly missed out by less than one vote to the incumbent TheDesertFox929, who later defected to the Conservative Party. In the second MHoC Awards, Djenial was runner up in the 'Best New MP' award, with TheQuipton, ex Conservative Party Leader and now Speaker of the House of Commons, coming first. The 5th Government After the Communist Party withdrew from the 4th government on the 22 July 2015 - just 5 days before Djenial became a Deputy Speaker - the 5th government consisting principally of the Green Party, and also of the Labour Party, Socialist Party, and the Scottish National Party was created. A day after this, the first Speakership election results were announced, with Djenial coming third with 14.3% of the vote in School C, and also coming third in School J, so Rory was elected. Djenial ran on a platform of opposing Rorytime's flagship 'Electoral Roll' program, and Cocktorpedo's proposals for decentralisation of the Speaker's role. Consequently, he became known as the continuity candidate. During the first Labour Party conference, he initiated a motion to give the Party Whip a vote at Labour's National Executive Committee, which passed, meaning there were then 7 people sitting on the committee. After AlmightyWibble became Leader, the NEC was abolished, however the position of Chief Whip remained a leadership position, having been elevated from before. It was also during the 5th Government that Djenial became Deputy Leader of the Irish Labour Party, a TD for Southern Ireland on MhOir, and as a result of their coalition with the Irish Conservative Party, Djenial became Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Minister of Labour and Industries on the 26 August 2015. He however is no longer an Irish TD, and until December 2015 was still officially Deputy Leader of the Irish Labour Party, despite not having associated with it since November. 4th Term The 6th Government After the 4th General Election, Djenial retook his position as Government Chief Whip and Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government, as well as moving from being a National MP to a Scottish Borders MP. Before the general election, he was quoted as saying 'I will retake Scotland', which he did, with 6 votes of a total 26, the most of any candidate in the Scottish Borders seat. Djenial stood in the second Speakership election, garnering 14.29% of the vote and coming second, performing comparatively better than the previous speakership election, however schools were not used for this election. In the 3rd MHoC Awards ceremony, Djenial was awarded the 'Best Deputy Speaker' award, with SPQR1776 coming second and TheQuipton coming third. The 7th Government After the Pirates dissolved into an independent grouping and Rory was removed from the Government and banned, the 7th Government was created. Djenial stood for the position of Leader of the Labour Party after the long awaited election following Can_Triforce's resignation several weeks earlier, achieving 9.52% of the first round votes. Djenial stood in the third Speakership election, achieving 26% of the vote and coming second once again, continuing to increase his vote share from the last Speakership election. The 8th Government Upon the Greens joining the Official Opposition with the Radical Socialist Party, the 8th Government was created. Due to the snap election, Djenial could not propose his Housing Bill. 5th Term The 9th Government Djenial failed to be reelected into the Scottish Borders seat, and after Labour did not enter government, he also did not retake his positions of Government Chief Whip and Secretary of State for Communities and Local Government. He retook a National Seat. He joined the protests outside Parliament against the Secretary of State for Defence DrCaeserMD's defence deal with the United States, joining Labour Leader Almightywibble and other MPs and Lords. The 10th Government Djenial was active in showing his disdain for the 10th Government, regularly giving speeches in the House of Commons and to the press about his feelings. Upon its collapse, it became known that he was supporting a second 'Alliance of the Broad Left' government, consisting of the Labour Party, the Radical Socialist Party, and the Greens, however after negotiations broke down and the Labour Party voted against joining the coalition by one vote, the idea was disbanded. The 11th Government After the formation of the 11th Government, Djenial stood in the Speaker of the House of Commons Election June 2016, coming second with 31% of the first preference vote. After months of negotiations, the Labour Party and the Liberal Democrats eventually formed the 11th Opposition, where Djenial took up the Shadow Secretary of State for Local Government brief. After AlmightyWibble stood down as Leader of the Labour Party, Djenial was appointed the Acting Leader until the leadership election to decide his replacement took place. Djenial came in second place out of the five candidates, with Dynamic 12 being elected with 20 votes to his 14. Following Dynamic 12 deleting his account, Djenial stood to replace him and won, garnering 77% of the vote, with 17 out of 22, the largest percentage share of the vote in an election for the Leader of the Labour Party in MHoC history. He then assumed the position of Deputy Leader of the Opposition, and on the same day took on the role of Shadow Secretary of State for the Home Department after Figgy-Stardust announced he wanted to step down from the position. Press and Media Work As one of Labour's Press Officers, he has produced several press pieces detailing the results of a leadership election, among other things. He was also a large contributor to MHoC: The Week during its resurgence, writing just shy of 20 articles over 4 editions, eventually taking a backseat and allowing others to write for the 11th issue published in early September 2015, before the resignation of editor NoPyroNoParty and the rise of on demand press from sources such as the MBBC and the Endeavour. Djenial also took part in the renowned General Question Time featuring Vuckt, and Spudgunn, that has been acclaimed as one of the worst due to guests not turning up, poor quality questions and Demon4372 under-performing as host. In the same month, he featured on the 3rd episode of the MHOC Podcast, which was received well by the community. In the run up to 4th General Election, he was rushed in to take part in the Chancellor of the Exchequer's Debates as the Labour attendee, however he had to leave around half way through. Category:Users Category:Labour Party Category:Labour MPs Category:MPs Category:Cabinet Category:MPs for Scottish Borders Category:Deputy Speakers of the House of Commons Category:Deputy Speakers Category:Communities and Local Government Secretaries Category:National MPs Category:Chairmen of Ways and Means Category:Chief Whips Category:Labour Party Leaders Category:Deputy Leaders of the Opposition